


Reunion

by jbuffyangel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbuffyangel/pseuds/jbuffyangel
Summary: Oliver and Felicity reunite after the Lian Yu explosion. This story takes place immediately after the flashback scenes shown in 6x01.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> ***Music I listened to while writing the scene.

_***Wide Eyed" by Billy Lockett_

Stunned, Oliver remained kneeled next to Samantha as the ash and smoke swirled around him. The crackling of the still burning trees was the only sound between Slade and him. A rustling in the brush raised both men's defense's and they rose. Slade handed Oliver his bow before pulling his sword from his sheath.

Wild Dog stepped through the trees into the clearing where Thea and Samantha's bodies lay holding a medical kit. He froze when he was met with Slade’s sword.

"Easy Samurai. It's the cavalry," Rene warily said as he motioned to the bag. Slade sheathed his sword again, pointed at Thea, and stepped aside as Rene rushed to her side.

Felicity stepped into the clearing behind Rene.

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered as she took in the horror of the scene before her.

The relief hit Oliver like a hard ocean wave knocking the wind out of him. He took a sharp breath in, searching for air, as the tears blurred his gaze on Felicity. She rushed to him as he began to wobble. The two met on their knees.

"Are you hurt?" Oliver whispered.

Felicity shook her head and answered, "No. I'm okay. We made it to the ARGUS supply plane."

"Is anyone --"

"No. John was caught in the blast. He took some shrapnel in his shoulder, but we think he's going to be okay. Curtis stayed with him to control the bleeding. We radioed ARGUS. Lyla is on her way. Captain Lance and Dinah are searching the monastery for survivors. We found the medical kit on the plane and came to look for Thea and Samantha..."

Felicity trailed off as she watched Rene checking Thea's vitals. She looked down at Samantha's body.

"She's gone," Oliver grimly confirmed.

"William?" Felicity asked.

"He's okay. I left him on the other side of the island. He's waiting for me to bring his mother to him," Oliver haltingly said as he stared at Samantha.

"I could use some help over here," Rene shouted breaking Oliver from his trance. Both Oliver and Felicity rushed to his side.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Slade asked suspiciously as Rene pulled out the medical kit.

"I'm a Navy SEAL, hoss. Just stay out of my way," Rene snapped back.

“Or run away. You’re good at that,” Felicity added testily.

"Okay, but what are you doing?" Oliver asked nervously as Rene pulled out a needle.

"Starting an IV. Her vitals are weak. We need to stabilize her before she can be moved. Hold this."

Rene handed Oliver a small bag of fluid as he inserted the needle into Thea's arm and connected the tubing. The fluid began to drip slowly.

"We need to keep her warm to prevent shock from setting in," Rene said. Felicity immediately removed her jacket and covered Thea gently.

Curtis' voice crackled over the radio in Felicity's hand, "ARGUS is seven minutes out."

"We need to move her," Slade commanded.

Rene hesitated, "There could be damage to her spinal cord. I don't have a backboard. We could paralyze her if we move her."

"Then we wait for ARGUS to find us," Oliver said.

"It took us 15 minutes to find you guys. Does she have that long Rene?" Felicity asked.

Rene shook his head grimly and answered, "No."

Slade looked at Oliver and said, “You could run. Bring them here.”

Oliver quickly calculated how long it would take to reach the beach and bring someone back, “I can get there in under five, but bringing them back may take longer.”

“Then we’ll need to load her and carry her to the helicopter,” Rene added. He paused and checked Thea’s pulse before shaking his head no. “We’re wasting time even talking about this.”

Oliver scooped Thea up effortlessly into his arms without another word, but he hesitated before moving.

"Samantha..."

"I have her. Get moving, kid," Slade firmly answered. He gently lifted Samantha's body into his arms.

Felicity grabbed the IV from Rene and stayed close to Oliver's side as he pushed his way through the forest debris towards the beach. Oliver knew Lian Yu even as a burning mangled mess and made short work of the journey. Two ARGUS helicopters began to land as Oliver, Felicity, Rene and Slade cleared the forest.

An ARGUS agent pulled a backboard from the helicopter and ran up the beach to meet Oliver and Felicity. Oliver knelt down and gently laid Thea down on the backboard. Together they rushed Thea back to the helicopter and began to load her inside.

Diggle sat on the beach with a piece of shrapnel protruding sharply from his left shoulder. A pile of blood-soaked bandages lay at his feet. Lyla handed Curtis a fresh bandage to press against the wound. Oliver knelt beside him, his face etched in concern.

Diggle grimaced in pain, but managed a smile, "Don't worry. It's just a scratch."

"We need to get him to a hospital now," Lyla ordered.

Oliver nodded and slipped John's good arm over his shoulder.

"This is going to hurt," Oliver warned honestly. Diggle took a deep breath, and Oliver counted off to Curtis, "One, two, three --"

Oliver propelled Diggle to his feet, and Curtis followed in unison keeping the bandage tight against his shoulder. John gritted his teeth and clamped down on the escaping scream. Oliver and Curtis eased John gently into the helicopter with Lyla hopping in after.

Lyla said, "Two more helicopters are in route, Oliver. They'll take the rest of you back to the ARGUS base in Hong Kong. Our medical team can stabilize Thea and John before flying everyone back to Star City."

Oliver watched as the ARGUS agents in the other helicopter continued to work on Thea. "I don't want leave Thea, but William... I have to go back..."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and said, "I'll stay with Thea."

Oliver said relieved, "Yeah?"

Felicity nodded, "Of course."

_***Find Me (feat. Birdy) by Sigma_

Oliver glanced back at the agents loading Samantha's body into a body bag. He looked helplessly at Felicity, his voice cracking with emotion as he said, "I have to tell him..."

Felicity gripped his hands tightly and firmly said, "You can do this."

Oliver shook his head and whispered, "I don't know how."

A memory sparked as Felicity considered her words. She smiled sadly at Oliver and choked back tears as she said, "Neither do I, but I do know two things..."

Oliver took a deep breath at the sound of those familiar words and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt Felicity's hand on his face.

"You are not alone... and I believe in you."

Oliver, bolstered by her words, nodded resolutely. Felicity gave him a quick hug before turning to walk to Thea's helicopter. As he watched her walk away, he felt a need jolt inside.

Oliver called after her, "Wait! Felicity..."

She paused and turned to look at him expectantly. Oliver crossed the distance between them with a few confident strides. Without pausing, he cupped Felicity's face in his hands and kissed her. Their breath became one as she molded her mouth against his. Oliver kissed her slow and deep, savoring the warmth of her lips and her familiar sweet taste. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. He shifted his hands from her face and encircled his arms around her waist. He crushed her body tightly against his.

He came so close to losing everything he never dreamed possible. He came so close to that fleeting kiss being their last. He came so close to losing her. Oliver needed one moment to feel the softness of her skin, the strength of her bones, the beat of her heart and the rise and fall of her breath. Mercifully, she was alive. He needed to touch that life and hold it in his hands. He needed to know it was real; he needed to know he was still living too.

They parted breathlessly and Oliver pressed his forehead against Felicity's. The helicopter headlights lit up behind them like the sun and obliterated the darkness of the night.

"I love you," Oliver said softly.

"I love you too," Felicity answered without hesitation.

"I just needed to say it. I know I said we'd talk after we're off the island --"

"No, that pretty much covers it," Felicity said.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, that's where I would have ended. I would have taken four hours to get there, but your way works too. Good talk," Felicity babbled nervously, and Oliver smiled at her softly.

The ARGUS pilot in the other helicopter signaled to Lyla that Thea was stable and ready to leave. The propellers began to turn and the wind began to swirl around them.

Lyla called out to Felicity, "Time to go!"

Felicity grew solemn again and gently kissed Oliver one more time.

"Bring your son home, Oliver. I'll be waiting for you both."

Oliver nodded and hugged her close. She broke from him, ran to the helicopter and grabbed hold of the ARGUS agent’s hand as he lifted her inside. Oliver stepped back as the helicopter began to gain altitude, watching as it carried his loved ones away. He could see the additional helicopters Lyla promised in the distance. Leaving Curtis and Slade behind on the beach, Oliver began to run through the forest of Lian Yu one last time. He had no idea what he was going to say to William or what the future held, but with Felicity by his side, Oliver knew he was ready for it.


End file.
